


Orders

by Shadow15



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15
Summary: Bucky grunted.  “How does an innocent little thing like you even know how this stuff works?”Steve stilled for a moment. “I taught myself because you’re a terrible teacher and you would have taught me it all wrong had I asked you about it.”“Well, you’ve taught yourself well, Stevie.”“Also, I’m not innocent.”“I wouldn’t have believed you if you weren’t shoving two fingers into my ass."





	Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).



> Anyone who wishes to follow my Tumblr is welcome to at Shadow15@Biscuit154. Always welcome to contact me there regarding my works.

It wasn’t uncommon for a lazy Sunday afternoon to consist of little more than some cuddling on the sofa as Steve read his book out loud to Bucky with the excuse that Bucky needed the literature in his life to keep his stupid from growing.  They had always been close with each other, so close that they weren’t oblivious to the whispers of family and friends and even passersby. 

The whispers didn’t matter, though.  The only thing that mattered was each other.  It always had, and it always would. Even when, in moments like this, Bucky pretended to complain that he was bored and wanted to do something more interesting than listening to Steve read.  Steve chuckled, and with a fist wrapped firmly in Bucky’s shirt to keep him in place, he murmured, “No, stay. It’s better to be bored than stupid.” 

Bucky snorted.  He wrapped his arm around Steve’s shoulders and held him close as he scuffed the soft, blond hair Bucky often woke up to his nose being buried in whenever Steve climbed into bed with him through the night.  “Punk.” 

Steve went back to his book.  He stretched his legs out before he curled in closer to Bucky, trying his best to ignore the aches and pains his frail body insisted he go through every day.  

But being so close to Bucky always had a way of making the pain only a secondary thought in his mind as Steve’s stomach did flip flops at Bucky’s body heat.  His voice trailed off, and he tilted his head back to look up into Bucky’s face. 

Bucky smiled.  He raised his hand and ghosted his fingertips against Steve’s cheek.  Gently, he murmured, “What, Stevie?” 

Steve gave his own smile, much shyer than Bucky’s as he whispered, “I…  I like you the best.” 

Bucky chuckled.  “What?”

“I like you best,” Steve repeated himself, this time with more confidence.  As if to prove his point, he dropped his book onto his lap and pushed himself up as far as he could to place a shy peck Bucky’s chin.  

Bucky’s smile never faltered.  In fact, it grew. He moved his hand to Steve’s head and ruffled his hair affectionately.  “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

“Well.” Bucky bent down so his face was closer to Steve’s.  “You have the cutest eyes.” 

Steve’s face flushed with shyness and embarrassment as he instinctively dropped his gaze and looked away.  He turned his head back up when Bucky cupped his chin and tenderly moved him back so they could see each other.  His mouth dropped agape in surprise when Bucky’s lips kissed his eyelid. He couldn’t help but squeak. “B-buck…!” 

Bucky’s laughter was soft.  “What? It’s true.” 

Steve’s face was still burning, and Bucky couldn’t help but pull Steve into his arms and hold him tight.  His fingers played with the hair at the nape of Steve’s neck as he closed his eyes and relaxed, breathing in the sweet scent of tea and honey that was Steve.  

Steve almost protested at Bucky holding him like this, but that was until he realised just how good it felt for someone to hold him so intimately, so lovingly, and make him feel like he was protected from the world for once.  He let out a content sigh and closed his own eyes as he relaxed into the embrace, and if his arms weren’t so restrained, he’d have returned the hold.

“Bucky…?” Steve opened his eyes again.  “Bucky, your lips…” 

A knowing smirk crossed Bucky’s face, but he didn’t loosen his hold on Steve.  “What ‘bout ‘em?” 

Steve looked away again.  He fidgeted as best he could before he mumbled, “They look so soft…” 

“So do yours,” Bucky murmured back.  He shifted his arm so that he could move his hand to cup Steve’s chin and brush his thumb over Steve’s lips.  “They’re beautiful.” 

Steve hoped the pounding of his heart against his ribs weren’t as audible as he was sure it was.  “...” 

“May I kiss them?” Bucky had never been so tender, and Steve wasn’t sure he could love him more than he did in that moment.  

Steve gave a shy nod.  “O-okay…” 

Bucky leant forward and pressed their lips together, gently, as if he were testing the waters.  With a smile, he pulled away and whispered, “They’re soft.”

Steve licked his lips.  “They’re dry. Yours are better.” 

Bucky shook his head.  “I don’t think so; everything about you is better than me.” 

“Liar.” 

Bucky took Steve’s hand with the expression of a man determined to prove his worst enemy wrong.  He grinned challengingly at Steve before he kissed each fingertip on Steve’s hand and murmured, “You want me to prove it, Stevie?”

Steve gave his own challenging glare in return.  “Prove it. I bet you can’t ‘cause you’re perfect and I’m not.” 

“You’re the perfect one.” Bucky moved his hand to cup Steve’s face.  He rubbed his thumb against Steve’s cheek, smiling at the contrast in colours with his healthy glow compared to Steve’s sickly paleness.  “Look at you. Your hair… So beautiful and healthy and whenever you step outside, it glows with the sunshine.” 

Steve’s face flushed with embarrassment as Bucky planted a kiss on the top of his head.  “...” 

“Your nose… that  _ never  _ fails to notice when I’m hiding chocolate…” Bucky didn’t hesitate to kiss Steve’s nose, too, nor with any of the following compliments - at least, as much as a compliment as Bucky could make.  “Your fists, that always  _ start  _ fights that I have to finish…  Your bony little ass that always digs into me when you sit on me…  And of course… Your heart, that is the biggest, most loving and caring heart I’m ever going to come across…” 

Steve didn’t know how to react to those words.  He looked down, his fingers digging into the material of his pants as he tried to form a response in his mind.  All he could do in the end was to reach up, tangle his fingers into Bucky’s hair at the back of his head, and drag him down for another kiss.

Bucky’s kisses weren’t hungry like Steve usually knew them to be - never on himself, of course, but he had been dragged along on “double” dates often enough to have memorised  _ exactly  _ how Bucky kissed all the dames that would hang off his arms.  

Bucky kissed Steve like nothing Steve had ever known.  Bucky’s lips sucked Steve’s lower lip into his mouth, his tongue lapping at the tender flesh as Bucky caressed Steve’s cheek bone with his thumb calloused from so much dock work.  For once in his life, Steve felt like he  _ was  _ everything to someone; felt like he was being kissed as if he were something so precious, he had to be savoured.  

Steve’s eyes closed.  He knew that if anyone were to look at him next to Bucky, there would be no one who would think that Steve could possibly be anything but submissive to Bucky - but Bucky himself was perhaps the one and only person who knew Steve so well, he wouldn’t have agreed with the general consensus.  Steve was a tiny, frail thing, but Bucky knew how stubborn and determined he was. It was probably why Bucky showed no surprise at all when Steve was the one to open his mouth and deepen the kiss between them. 

Their tongues danced together.  Steve, despite having never kissed someone before, tried to take the lead.  Bucky smiled into the kiss, his eyes crinkled from the weight of his smile. His fingers curled into Steve’s small shoulders, firmly, but never enough to hurt him.  Bucky tried to coax Steve into following his lead, to teach him how it was done, but he should have known better; Steve had never liked following, and now was no exception.

Bucky chuckled as he broke the kiss.  He pressed their foreheads together and caressed Steve’s face as he whispered fondly, “Ya not gonna let me teach you the ropes, Stevie?” 

“You’ll teach me all the wrong stuff; I have no choice but to learn on my own,” Steve whispered back, his tone light and teasing.

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh.  “You little punk. C’mere!” 

Steve was pulled back into a kiss.  He was aware of something hard pressing against his thigh, and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes in affection.  He felt himself respond in kind. 

Bucky gasped into Steve’s mouth when small fingers wrapped around the bulge in his pants.  He looked down to find Steve’s hand, wrapped around his erection in an almost shy manner, but Steve’s ever-unwavering confidence didn’t betray.  He grinned, putting on as much charm as he could muster in the heat of the moment. “If I didn’t know you any better, I’d have taken you for the shy virgin who has to follow the lead~” 

“Shut up, idiot.” Steve squeezed his hand, earning a stuttered gasp from Bucky.  “You  _ do  _ know me better.  Now shut up and take me to the bedroom.” 

“Oh, you’re feisty~” Bucky teased.  He waited until Steve had gotten to his feet to walk to their bedroom, but he didn’t let Steve get far before he swooped in behind him and picked him up with far more ease than the crates he moved daily at the docks.  

“Hey!” Steve protested.  “Put me down! I can walk!” 

“Nu-uh; you’re my guy now, and I gotta take care of you.” Bucky kissed the top of Steve’s head as they entered into the bedroom. 

“Yeah - doesn’t mean you have to carry me around!” Steve flailed to be free of Bucky’s arms.  “Besides; one day you’re going to need  _ my  _ protection!” 

Bucky deposited Steve tenderly onto the mattress.  He pushed Steve done onto his back before he laid beside him.  As he pulled him into his arms, Bucky whispered, “You already do, Stevie.  You already do. You are my reason for getting out of bed in the mornings.” 

Steve wasn’t sure he’d ever felt so touched.  He closed his eyes for four seconds before he opened them again and whispered, “I don’t know where I would have been without you, Buck…”

Bucky cupped the back of Steve’s head again and drew him in for another kiss.  He felt Steve’s hands wandering his body, but he didn’t mind; it felt nice to have such loving touches rather than the lust-hasted ones he usually experienced with the girls he took to his bed.  Steve was different, though, and Bucky wasn’t convinced it was only because Steve already knew his body from having grown up together.

Bucky broke the kiss.  He brushed hair from Steve’s eyes and whispered, “What do you want, Stevie?” 

Steve’s lips were red and swollen from so much kissing, and Bucky’s heart almost stopped at the amount of love he felt at the sight.  Steve’s eyes were half-lidded, and his cheeks were flushed. Bucky had seen him turned on before, but not like this. He looked down, and he couldn’t help but whistle at the way Steve’s pants were pushed up. 

“If you’re going to stare, you could at least take my pants off; these aren’t comfortable right now, you know?” Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and dragged it to rest against his arousal.  

Bucky smirked to himself as he obeyed.  He unclipped Steve’s belt and tenderly pulled his pants and underwear down his legs in order to slide them off and discard them carefully on the ground.  He leant back, with his hands on his knees as he took in the sight he’d already seen so many times, yet had never really  _ seen  _ like this.  

Bucky’s eyes focused on Steve’s arousal.  He almost reached out to touch it, but he thought better of it; Steve seemed to have decided that he was in charge right now - and Bucky felt himself submitting completely to his friend.  He ducked his head slightly as he lifted his gaze to Steve’s face and stared at him through half-lidded eyes. He licked his lips, smirking very much like the cat who had caught the canary.  “Stevie, if you wanna, I -”

Steve ignored Bucky in favour of leaning forward so he could tug at Bucky’s own pants.  “Take these off. And your shirt.” 

“Yessir~” Bucky purred.  He wasted no time in following orders, watching as Steve pulled his own shirt from over his head as well so they would both be as naked as the days they were born.  Bucky sat back on his heels, almost shivering in delight; when had been the last time he’d felt so excited to be in this situation with someone? Never. It was purely his Stevie doing this to him.  

Steve’s eyes wandered Bucky’s body.  He was no stranger to feeling inadequate around other men - Bucky no exception, with his big, muscled and  _ healthy  _ body - but here and now, there was no envy, no inadequacies…  It was only the two of them, and the moment they were sharing.  

“Kiss me again,” Steve ordered.  He closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss when Bucky’s lips took his own once again.  Steve’s hand explored, in ways he’d never been able to explore on anyone but himself. He ran his palms down Bucky’s arms, strong, yet so gentle and protective of him.  He shivered as the muscle spasmed beneath his touch, as if his hands were sending electric shocks through Bucky’s arms. He trailed his fingertips down Bucky’s chest, stopping for a few curious moments to caress the hard nipples that had Bucky groaning a soft noise into Steve’s mouth.  He ghosted his hands down Bucky’s stomach, his hips, and with only the slightest moment’s hesitation, he wrapped one small hand around Bucky’s arousal that felt far too big when he remembered how easily he could hold himself. 

Bucky broke the kiss.  Steve wasn’t stupid enough to think that Bucky couldn’t possibly know what was going through his mind.  He gave another tender smile, and with his thumb and forefinger cupping Steve’s chin, he murmured, “You are not small, Stevie.  You’re  _ proportionate _ , and I love you however big or small you happen to be.” 

Steve smiled back, a tad shyer now.  His grip on Bucky became firmer, more confident, until he was back to giving the orders as if he hadn’t just almost faltered in a moment of self-doubt.  “You say you use your tongue on the girls you see.” 

“Yeah.” Bucky let out a lazy sigh and leant back in contentment when he felt Steve’s hand start to stroke him.  

“I want you to use your tongue on me, too.” Steve reached out to take a fistful of Bucky’s hair and tug him down.  

Bucky keened.  Steve’s grip in his hair was pointless because Bucky had dropped himself down to Steve’s lap so willingly, Steve was a little surprised; compared to the other classy dames Bucky had been with, Steve was really…  

Well, Steve  _ was  _ something; those dames may have been beautiful, but Bucky loved  _ him _ .  

Steve put his hand on the back of Bucky’s head to push him down and encourage him.  Bucky’s hot breath billowing against the head of his erection made him gasp, and for a moment, he feared an asthma attack was about to claim him.  His breathing settled when Bucky pulled away just enough to stop the stimulation. “Buck, I’m okay…” 

Bucky hesitated, but he knew Steve’s body as well, if not better than Steve did.  He leant back down, this time opening his mouth and taking Steve all the way into his mouth.  He listened fondly to Steve’s harsh breathing above him, enjoying the way fingernails dug into his scalp and pulled at his hair; he’d have to explore that another time with Stevie, when Stevie wasn’t so sick; see if Bucky had a hair pulling kink he didn’t know about. 

For now, though, Bucky reached down to stroke himself lazily as he swirled his tongue around the underside of Steve’s erection, wrapping his lips around it and sucking all the way back up to the tip to dip his tongue in to the slit.  

“B-bucky…!” Steve scrunched his face up as he tried to resist the urge to buck his hips; the last thing he wanted was to do anything to hurt Bucky.  

Bucky pulled his mouth away with a sinfully wet pop so he could leer at Steve with a smirk just as sinful.  “You wanna ride the Buck, Stevie? You can. Here, let me just…” 

Steve gasped again when Bucky’s hands grabbed him by the hips, just seconds before Bucky was swallowing him again.  He felt Bucky tugging at his hips, encouraging him to thrust forward. Bucky never stopped, not even as his own erection weeped in desperate need of attention.  

Bucky pulled his mouth away once again so he could kiss the side of Steve’s erection and murmur, “Yeah, that’s it…  That’s it, Stevie… Keep fuckin’ your hips up…” 

Steve opened eyes he hadn’t even realised he’d closed when he heard the strange rustle of the bed sheets.  He looked, unable to keep the loud moan from his lips as he saw Bucky grinding forward against the mattress.  “Buck…” 

It was nice to see Steve lose control like this, Bucky thought.  To see him relaxing and unwound from the heavy way he always carried himself.  They would have to do this more often, Bucky knew. 

“Mmm…  Just wanna…” Bucky’s breath was impossibly hot, and Steve’s legs quivered at the intensity of it.  He moved his mouth down further, kissing just below the base of Steve’s arousal and flicking the tip of his tongue out to get a taste.  He let out a pleased sigh. 

“Buck, I won’t last if you keep…!” Steve rubbed at his face, and Bucky could think only about how beautiful Steve was when he was so flustered.  He grabbed Bucky’s shoulders and forced him onto his back. “You’re not getting me off before we even have sex!” 

“You’re a devilish little imp~” Bucky grinned.  He pointed at his bedside drawers. “Vaseline. We ain’t doin’ nothin’ without it.  I don’t love ya enough to let ya in dry.” 

Steve raised his eyebrow.  “Oh, so it’s  _ you  _ giving the orders now, is it?” 

Bucky laughed.  “Stevie, we  _ both  _ know you had the same thing in mind!  C’mon, baby; I’m just making it easier for you.  Although I  _ do  _ love your dirty talk~” 

“Shut up.” Steve turned to the bedside drawers so Bucky wouldn’t notice the embarrassment on his face.  “Idiot; I’ll probably lose all my brain cells doing this with you.” 

“You love me~” 

Steve couldn’t help but smile.  “I do, Buck. I really do.” 

Bucky smiled back.  “I love you, too, punk.” 

Steve crawled back to Bucky.  He forced the other’s long legs open so he could sit in between them.  He forced the cap off the vaseline and tipped a generous amount over his slender fingers.  “Buck? Tell me if I’m hurting you, okay?” 

“Who knows; maybe I’ll find out I like a bit of pain~” Bucky purred.  “Never done this with a guy before; it’ll be interesting.” 

Steve nodded.  He concentrated on rubbing his fingers together to ensure they were lubed adequately, and with that, he touched his index finger to Bucky’s opening. He circled it, trying to get it to relax for him before he pushed his way inside.  

“This doesn’t feel so bad,” Bucky commented easily as he rolled his hips around Steve’s finger.  “I hear fellas talking about it at the docks a lot. They usually say it hurts like a bitch.” 

“I wouldn’t know, Buck; I’ve never heard anyone talk about it.  I’m just glad it’s not hurting you,” Steve murmured tenderly. “I’m going to put another finger in, okay?” 

Bucky grunted.  “How does an innocent little thing like you even know how this stuff works?” 

Steve stilled for a moment, as if he were deciding just how much to share.  Finally, he murmured, “I taught myself because you’re a terrible teacher and you would have taught me it all wrong had I asked you about it.” 

Bucky snorted.  He reached up to pat Steve’s hair affectionately.  “Well, you’ve taught yourself well, Stevie.” 

Steve nodded.  As an afterthought, he added, “And I’m  _ not  _ innocent.” 

“I wouldn’t have believed you if you weren’t shoving two fingers into my ass,” Bucky teased. 

Steve laughed.  “You’re impossible.” 

“I’m  _ charming _ .” 

“That, too.  But only sometimes.” Steve leant forward for more kisses.  

Steve found that Bucky was easy to prepare.  He didn’t complain, and he didn’t seem too bothered by any potential pain Steve didn’t know about.  He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the vaseline again. 

“Are you okay for me, Buck?” Steve lathered himself up in vaseline, not wanting to hurt Bucky if he could help it.  

“Yep~  C’mon, baby; I’m ready for you~” 

Steve let out a relaxed sigh.  “Okay. Just a minute.” 

Steve didn’t think he was hurting Bucky.  At least, not so much that Bucky couldn’t handle it.  Bucky’s expression twisted, and his body squirmed, but Steve had seen him bottling up broken bones before, and if anything, he looked like whatever pain he was feeling was only a minor inconvenience.  

“Is it okay?” Steve slid in all the way, holding still to give Bucky time to adjust.

“Yeah, it’s fine, baby,” Bucky promised.  He smiled. “You can’t hurt me, sweetheart~” 

Steve nodded.  He pushed Bucky’s knees wider apart so that they were level with his own shoulders.  He bent forward, leaning over Bucky with his weight balanced on both hands either side of Bucky’s hips.  Bucky bent forward as well so that they could kiss. 

Steve moved slowly at first, carefully, as if he were testing the waters to make sure that he wasn’t going to hurt Bucky with his movements.  But Bucky barely seemed bothered now that he’d adjusted; he just rocked his hips back in time to meet Steve’s thrusts as their mouths remained connected. 

Steve moved his hand forward to wrap around Bucky’s erection.  He stroked, not sure how Bucky liked it, but knowing that he liked firm pressure and slower movements.  He tried the same, hoping that Bucky would react positively. When Bucky keened loudly and arched his back at the way Steve rubbed his thumb just beneath the head of his arousal, Steve knew he was doing something right. 

Steve kept his strokes in time with his thrusts.  Bucky was almost mewling beneath his touch, his chest fluctuating with his harsh breaths.  Steve quickened the pace of his thrusts until the mattress squeaked noticeably under their weight.  He hoped the neighbours had gone out for the day. 

Bucky whimpered when he felt Steve brush by his pleasure spot.  His hands shot out and grasped Steve by the shoulders. “F-fuck…” 

Steve, encouraged by Bucky’s reaction, moved his face down to suck and nibble at Bucky’s nipples.  His breathing was hot and heavy, and the way Bucky pushed his chest into his mouth was enough to draw out a groan from him.  He pulled his mouth away and drew Bucky into another kiss.

Bucky was sure he was almost seeing stars at the pleasure quickly threatening to overwhelm him.  He broke the kiss to nip at Steve’s neck and whisper, “Are you gonna order me around now, too, Stevie?” 

Steve’s entire body twitched, and he swore he had almost come then and there.  He swallowed thickly. “Do you want me to, Buck?” 

“Fuck yeah~” 

“Then hurry up and come,” Steve demanded.  He gave a few hard thrusts to get his point across.  “Hurry up and come for me, Buck. Come in my hand.” 

“S-shit…” Bucky was surprised at how suddenly his orgasm had hit him at those words.  He groaned loudly, his eyes closing as he emptied himself over Steve’s hand and his own stomach.  He felt Steve releasing inside of him, too, Steve rocking his hips slightly as he rode out the last of his orgasm.  “Fuck… Stevie…” 

Stevie was panting, sweat dripping off his face.  His breathing was ragged, and instinctively, Bucky pulled him down onto his chest to hold him tight and do his best to ward off an asthma attack.  

Bucky rubbed Steve’s cheek as he breathed out, “Are you okay, Stevie…?” 

Bucky didn’t get a reply.  Worriedly, he turned Steve’s face to his own, but his concern turned into love as he realised that Steve had enjoyed himself so much, he’d fallen asleep the second his head had hit Bucky’s collar bone.  

As carefully as he could, Bucky rolled Steve onto the mattress so he could get up and go to the bathroom.  He fetched a washcloth and ran it under warm water before he returned to bed and wiped Steve down until even the sweat no longer remained.  

“Look at you, you little punk.” Bucky climbed back into bed after wiping himself down.  He pulled Steve in against his chest and held him tight. “Making me come like that and not even staying awake to talk after.  You’re lucky you’re adorable.” 

With that, Bucky pulled the blankets over them both and closed his own eyes.  Wrapped protectively around Steve - his  _ man  _ now, he felt giddy to think - Bucky drifted off into the best sleep he’d had in forever.  

  
  



End file.
